moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mini Ben
Mini Ben the Teeny TickTock is an Ultra-Rare Moshling in the Worldies set in Moshi Monsters. They are based on the Elizabeth Tower. Mini Ben is noisy but posh. They enjoy eating cucumber sandwiches. Combination Biography 'CLONG!' Don't be alarmed, Teeny Ticktocks are the noisy Moshlings who love chiming on the hour, every hour. I always stuff my socks in my ears when I'm tracking them down. Why? Because I once startled a sleeping TickTock and the boinging nearly burst my eardrums. Ouch! When they're not swaying to and fro, making their bells go bong, these terribly old-fashioned chaps enjoy waxing their bushy moustaches, nibbling cucumber sandwiches and asking everyone the time. Well have you ever tried looking at a clock that's on top of your head? It's harder than you think! Mini Bio Don't be alarmed! Teeny TickTocks are noisy Moshlings that love chiming on the hour. When they're not swaying to and fro, making their bells go bong, these terribly old-fashioned chaps enjoy waxing their bushy moustaches, nibbling cucumber sandwiches and asking everyone the time. Have you ever tried looking at a clock that's on top of your head? It's harder than you think! Character Encyclopedia Main Tally-ho, chaps! Dandy Mini Ben and fellow Teeny TickTocks are posh and incredibly noisy Moshlings, who love chiming away like clockwork! Frightfully eccentric in every way imaginable, TickTocks like talking about the weather, and swaying to and fro to make their bells go "GLONG!" Classy clonging TickTocks are very traditional. They spend their leisure time waxing their moustaches, munching soggy cucumber sandwiches and asking what the time is. They may seem strange, but these timely timekeepers can't see the clocks on their own heads! Slurp, slurp! Righty o', it's time for a cuppa! Mini Ben loves caviar canapés, washed down with a dainty, delicious cup of hot sweet tea. Don't mind if you do! Data File Moshling type: Worldies Species: Teeny TickTock Habitat: The foggy river banks near Westmonster Abbey Worldie chums: Liberty, Cleo, Rocky Notes * Bells chime on the hour, every hour. * Clock fixed to Monstro City Mean Time * Terribly traditional 'tash! The Official Collectable Figures Guide CLONG! Teeny Ticktocks are the noisy Moshlings that spend their days on the foggy river banks close to Westmonster Abbey. CLONG! They love fish and chips, drinking tea and waxing their moustaches! CLONG! They chime on the hour - every hour - and wander about making their bells go CLONG! Teeny Ticktocks often nibble daintly at cucumber sandwiches and ask everyone the time because they can't see the clock faces on their heads! CLONG! Diary If only Teeny TickTocks were as trusting. These upper-crust ding-dongers don't take kindly to collectors. Matter of fact, they usually try poking intruders away with their umbrellas and boinging their bells. Best way to trap 'em is to change the time on their clocks to when they are sleeping. Confuses 'em rotten. What time is it? It's collection time! Habitat Teeny TickTocks can often be spotted on the foggy banks of Westmonster Abbey. Traits Personality Posh, dandified, and eccentric. Likes Fish and chips with hot, sweet tea. Dislikes Earmuffs and cuckoos. Trivia *According to Moshi Monsters: Moshling Zoo, Mini Ben carries around moustache wax and a pocket watch. You have to give him back these items, along with a picnic basket full of cucumber sandwiches, which are one of his main likes. *Mini Ben's name is a parody of Big Ben, the nickname for the bell inside the Elizabeth Tower. The name 'Big Ben' is commonly mistaken as the clocktower itself. *According to the number of chimes in their audio file, Mini Ben's displayed time should be eight o'clock. Gallery Mini Ben 1.png Mini Ben HQ.png Mini Ben 2.png Mini Ben 5.png Mini Ben 4.png Merchandise Figures Mini Ben figure normal.jpg Mini Ben figure glitter purple.png Mini Ben figure glitter orange.png Mini Ben figure gold.png Mini Ben figure scream green.png Mini Ben figure voodoo blue.png Mini Ben figure ghost white.png Mini Ben figure pumpkin orange.png Mini Ben figure shocking pink.png Mini Ben figure sonic orange.png Mini Ben figure spotty.png Collector card s1 mini ben.png Cards TC Mini Ben series 1.png TC Mini Ben series 2.png TC Mini Ben series 3.png TC Mini Ben series 4.png TC Mini Ben series 5.png Top trump orange mini ben.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Other Merchandise Mini Ben plush carte blanche.jpg|Carte Blanche Moshling Collection series 1 Mini Ben backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy Other MV UF Mini Ben wow.png|Uptown Fifi JellyChatMoshling42.png|PopJam What's wrong with Mini Ben Popjam.png Baby Mini Ben.png|Baby Mini Ben Golden Mini Ben.png|Golden Mini Ben Cuddly Miniben.png|Cuddly Moshlings Mystery Box mini ben.png|Mini Ben Mystery Box Mystery Box mini ben 2.png Mini ben twilight.png|Twilight art MiniBenMuddy.png Category:Moshlings Category:Worldies Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings